Messages From Home
Kate Sheridan comes face to face with her past when she and several other ''Argus'' crew members are sent to recapture a hijacked Federation starship. Meanwhile Sara Parker discovers a hidden signal that could have huge repercussions for the Argus and her crew. Story notes *This story takes place at the same time as , telling the story from the Federation point of view. Prologue *Captain Robert Styles is presumed to be a descendant of 's Captain Lawrence H. Styles and was the original Commanding officer of the USS Argus. *Captain Styles' thoughts on correcting the Prometheus' registry come from the appearance of two different registries for the ship in the Voyager episode. The exterior shots of the ship displayed "NX-59650", while the Master Situation Display on the bridge displayed "NX-74913". "NX-74913" is considered the Prometheus correct registry in Argus continuity. *Doctor Haysbert referring to the EMH Mark II as "Andy" is a nod to who played the Hologram in the Voyager episode. *Dr. Haysbert's replicator creating the wrong colour uniform for him explains why Voyager's EMH finds him in an Operations division uniform shortly before he dies in "Message in a Bottle". Chapter 1 *The two ships sent to recapture the were both labeled as the in the Voyager episode. They were named and by the author for this story. *The attack on the is shown in "Message in a Bottle". Chapter 2 *This chapter takes place at the same time as Voyager's pilot episode . *The Organian Peace Treaty between the Federation and the Klingon Empire was established in 2267 following the events of . *Forcas III was first mentioned in . *Sherman's Planet was the intended final destination of the poisoned grain from . *Doctor Orias Pax's name is a nod to the , whose original name in the cartoon was Orion Pax. Chapter 3 *Deep Space Six being a starbase is a nod to the novel series . *Kara Tarm's appearance here the beginning of a long running sub-plot that runs through the first three seasons of Argus. Chapter 4 *This chapter is an alternate view of the first several scenes of "Message in a Bottle"'s fifth act. *The two security officers who beam onto the Prometheus bridge in "Message in a Bottle", are identified in this story as Lieutenant Bower and Lieutenant Taylor. Bower first appeared in "Trial By Fire" and is a reoccurring character in Argus. Chapter 5 *Admiral Hayes first appeared in the film ordering the to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone. Epilogue *Agents Dulmur and Lucsly of Temporal Investigations first appeared in the episode . Their dislike of the predestination paradox was also established in that episode. Background Information *'"Messages From Home"' is the second episode of . References ; ; ; Michael Bower; ; Deep Space Six; ; ; Ebonez; EMH Mark II; Susana Flores; Forcas III; Admiral Hayes; Marcus Haysbert; Celia Hudson; William Johnson; Mullins; Orias Pax; ; Juan Roldán; Admiral Rothschild ; Sherman's Planet; ; Robert Styles; Sullivan; Kara Tarm; Taylor; Naomi Tsukino; ; Vasquez; External link *"Messages From Home" at USSArgus.com Category:Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus Category:Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus episodes